Dead Love (Skylox)
by 1Awesomechika15
Summary: When a Vampire strikes and one is turned. Whom at Team Crafted's base will be affected the most?
1. Chapter 1

"OKay, don't forget, never turn your back on your enemy withoout makjng sure he's dead. Understood?" the recruits nodded and started to round up their things and then left. Sky looked up at my window but I quickly moved away so he couldn't see me. Ever since that damn vampire turned me into this monster I am now, I refused to leave my room. No one has seen me in weeks but that's probably for the best. I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My already red eyes were bright blood red and my pale skin looked deathly white. I looked at my teeth and the fangs grew from where they were hiding.  
A pounding on my door shook me out of my thoughts. I knew it was Kermit, he's the only one who bothered to check on me everyday, bring me food that I can't even eat. "Deadlox, food's here." I heard him sigh when I didn't answer the door, as if it was different from any other day. "Come on, it's been three weeks, are you ever going to come out?"  
"No." my voice hoarse from not using it often. I heard hiim put his head on the door.  
"Please open the door." I sighed, he was right. I slowly turned the lock, but didn't open it. I walked back to the window and stared outside. I heard the door open but shut quickly and relocked. "Thanks."  
"Kermit.. I'm a monster, why aren't you scared of me?" I ask, turning around, seeing his blue eyes meet mine. He looked the same, having on his white suit making him look greener than he actually was.  
"I am not scared because I've known you for a long time Deadlox, you're still the same person, even if you are a vampire." he grinned and I laughed and smiled. "Hungry?"  
"Im starving for something other than food." I said as I sat down my bed. He walked over and sat next to me. He held out his wrist and I looked at him.  
"I trust you." I nodded and pressed my lips to the skin of his rest and I sunk my fangs into his wrist. The blood touched my tounge and I drunk and drunk. I heard a moan leave his lips and my lips left his wrist. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his wrist. "I... I think you may have taken too much.." his voice mumbled. I quickly pushed him down on the bed and I looked him in the eyes. He leaned up and captured my lips with his. He moaned and licked his lips, asking for entrance. He opened them and we battled for domance. I pulled away so he could breathe. He shut his eyes and soon fell asleep. I laid next to him and strocked his cheek. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
I woke to someone sitting up beside me. I looked over at Kermit who looked rested and less pale. "Hey, are you okay?" he looked over at me and nodded. He leaned in and captured my lips with his again. I moaned and dragged him over to me so he was above me. He took my headphones off and threw them to a corner of my room. I started unbuttoning his shirt and felt his smooth chest. He moaned and lifted my shirt above my head. His hands traveled all over and slowly started moving downwards.  
He laid back next to me, breathing hard. I, myself, was gasping for breathe. I glanced over to the clock and it read 12:28 am. I took his hand and pulled him off the bed with me. "Ugh, where are we going?" he grumbled and I laughed.  
"We're going downstairs. You haven't eaten yet." he jsut sighed and I laughed, grabbing his clothes and throwing it to him. He lazily put them on and I grabbed my boxers and pants and slipped them on. I put my headphones and headed for the door. I unlocked and opened it just to hear chaos that was happening downstairs. I put my finger to my lips as we listened.  
"Did you find him yet?!" we heard Sky scream at someone.  
"No, we probably aren't going to find him Sky! A vampire probably got him!" screamed Jerome. I laughed to myslef and he hit me. He started to walk out of the room and he grabbed my hand and dragged my out of my room. I slowly closed my door and we walked hand in hand to the stairs and he walked down, grabbing the attnetion of everyone in the room.  
"KERMIT!" I heard a few voices shout.  
"Uhh, hi?"  
"Where the nether were you?!" Sky questioned.  
That's when I desended down and heard gasps fill the room.  
"Deadlox?" i heard a few voices.  
"Sorry, he was with me and he fell asleep." I told them and I felt arms around my waist to see that Sky was hugging me. "haha, I've missed you too Sky." I said as I hugged him back.  
"Why were you locked up in your room this whole time?" he asked as he let go of me. Shoot, I forgot only Kermit knows.  
"Remember that Vampire a few weeks ago?" he nodded. I opened my mouth and let my fangs fall out and show themselves. Sky gasped and backed up along with everyone else. Kermit stayed by my side and I sighed. I knew they would do this. I turned around to go lock myself in my room but Kermit grabbed my hand when I was about two steps up and he lead me back down. He smiled at me but I didn't have the energy to smile back. "I'm not going to hurt any of you if that's why you're backing up. I'll leave if you want me too." I looked each and everyone of them in the eyes.  
Sky cleared his throat, "No, you aren't leaving. You're my best friend and I've known you for way to long for this to be a problem." he smiled and he came up for another hug and I hid my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood like that for a minute or two.  
"Deadlox, you mean a lot to all of us. Why do you think we would want you to leave?" Mitch asked, taking a step towards me.  
I shrugged, "I.. I didn't really think of it. I guess because I'm not human and a monster." I sighed and I heard Jason laugh. "What's funny about that?" I looked up and glared at him.  
"I'm laughing because you're saying that you're not human. I'm not human, Jerome's not human, Kermit's not human and Husky's not human. Why does it matter if you're not human?" I was taken back and realized that he was right. Half the team wasn't human, what's one more?  
Sky laughed and nodded. "The only difference is that you were human. You're just cooler and more dangerous now." I laughed now too.  
"Better watch out then." I pushed Sky, softly, but it still made him back a few steps and fall to the ground. "Opps, sorry, still not sure how strong I am." I laughed and helped Sky up in about two seconds, causing him to lose the breath in his lungs. "Or how fast I am." he grinned.  
"I guess we'll have to figure that out tomorrow then." I nodded and just stood there awkwardly for a moment.  
"I'm going to bed." Mitch yawned and grabbing Jerome's hand and dragging him upstairs.  
"Looks like someone's going to get laid tonight." B.M. commented and then said he was going to bed. Everyone soon said their goodnights and went to their rooms. It was just Sky and I standing there, staring at each other.  
"Are we... Are we still together Deadlox?" Sky asked, looking at his feet. "I just... Want to know because it looked like you and Kermit had something going on." I looked at him and sighed. I ran up to him and pushed him against the wall. He gasped, giving me a chance to shove my tounge in his mouth. He moaned and I gave him a chance to breathe. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Deadlox, I love you."  
I backed up and looked at him. He never told me that before and it stunned me. "Sky..."


	2. Chapter 2

Deadlox's POV  
"Deadlox..." he looked at me, hurt filling his eyes. I lokoed down at my feet.  
"You never said you loved me before." I told him, looking into his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes (I think, his glasses blocking me from fulling telling).  
"I know but it's true. I love you so damn much. When you refused to come out of your room, I'd come every night to it and try to open the door but it was always locked. I just wanted to see your face and feel your touch again." He walked closer to me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I wanted to kiss your lips, to see you moaning because my touch." He kissed me neck and made a line from there to my lips.  
"Sky," I pushed him away and I saw even more hurt in his eyes. "I... I don't want to hurt you, and I'm scared that I'm going to kill you by accident." He walked towards me again and took me in his arms.  
"If you do, at least you'd know I died happy." his lips met mine again and I pushed him away again.  
I looked at his face and saw it expressionless. "I love you so much, Sky. Don't ever leave me, okay?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me. He started to walk upstairs and I just kept my lips somewhere on his skin, either his lips, neck or cheek.  
Kermit's POV

I walked up to my room, in my own little world when I saw someone leaning up against my door. "Husky?" He nodded and we walked into my room.  
"Why did you cheat on me, babe?" his eyes were puffy from crying and I just didn't know how to respond.  
"Husky... I am so sorry. It was the spur of the moment kind of thing... I was just trying to help him. "I told him, ashamed at myself for doing this to him. I sat on my bed and he came and sat next to me.  
"Kermit, it's okay. I understand but you have to make me a promise." he took my hand and kissed it. "Promise to never help someone if it involves cheating on me. Is that okay?" I smiled in the dark room and I leaned over and kissed him.  
"I promise. I'm really sorry and I know there's nothing in the world that can make up for what I did to you." I told him, looking down at our intertwined hands.  
"Well, maybe there is something you can do.." He grinned and pushed me down on my bed and I giggled.  
"Any thing that will please you, I'm willing. I love you so much, fish." he playfully hit me.  
"You're the only one I will let live if you call me that. Kermit, I am in love with you." he kissed me than got up. He quickly walked towards my door and turned my light on and walked back. He took my hands in his and pulled me off the bed. I was really confused now...  
"Kermit, I am truly in love with you and I know that you love me too. "he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. "So, as a promise, to never cheat on me again and to love me forever... Will you marry me?" He opened the box and I saw a beautiful emerald ring laced with lapis.  
I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." I hid my face in my hands and held out my left hand. He kissed each of my fingers then slipped the ring onto my third finger. Little sobs escaped my lips and I pulled him up to my height and I kissed him.

Mitch's POV  
Jerome laid next to me on my bed and we faced each other on our sides, just talking. "You know that Mudkip is going to ask Kermit to marry him." Jerome mentioned, intertwining our fingers. I smiled and lifted them and kissed his hand.  
"That's cool." he laughed at my bored expression and I hit him in the chest jokingly. I leaned my face up. "Can I get a kiss?" He smiled and his lips swooped down and landed on mine. I closed my eyes and let him take over my feelings. He pulled away.  
"Mitch... I don't want to have sex yet. I want to cherish the time we have together in moments like these. Just laying here and talking and acting like there's not a care in the world. I want to be in our own little world, nothing to bother us." he smiled and rolled over to lay on his back and I laid my head on his chest. We just breathed for a while and I traced shapes randomly on his chest. I soon heard a little snore escape his lips as we laid there. I slowly stood up and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to my room when I heard something coming from Jason's room.  
I opened the door and peaked in to see him face down in his pillow, tears falling from his eyes. "Why is everyone else so lucky? Why can't I find somebody to love like that?" He looked up and saw me standing there. "Well, are you going to come in?" I opened it a little more and slipped in. He wiped the tears from his eyes and I just stood there awkwardly.  
"Jason, you will find somebody, you just haven't found her yet." I forgot that Jason was only attracted to girls. In a house full of guys who are only attracted to guys, he sure seems comfortable.  
"Maybe I never will. I'm just not as lucky as everyone else." I smiled at him and he nodded and yawned. "  
"Go to bed Jason, we'll talk tomorrow. Tell you what, we'll go out in the town and see if anyone catch's your eye." I grinned and he nodded again. I left the room and head to mine. Gosh, today has been crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch's POV  
I woke up the next morning and did my morning routine a few hours earlier. Once I was dressed from my shower, I went to go get Jason. I knocked on the door quietly. "Jason, it's Mitch. Let's head to town now so we don't get stopped." aka meaning so I don't get stopped by my lovely Bacca. I was about to knock again when Jason opened the door.  
"Sorry. Come on, let's go." we started to walked downstairs when we heard a door open behind us. We looked at each other then booked it down the stairs, not bothering to see who it was. We laughed as we ran out the door and to where the rails were to the middle of the city. I hopped in one and Jason hopped in the one in front of me. We were off.  
Jason's POV  
Mitch and I looked around the city as we walked. I kept seeing random girls wink at me but none truly stood out. I happened to see a pet shop and I was about to tell mitch but somehow I managed to lose him. I sighed and just walked it.  
"This one is so cute Mommy!" I heard a little girl shout apparently to her mom. I saw her pointing at a little black and gray kitten. Her mom laughed and shook her head. The little girl looked at me and gave me a look to go over to her. "Mister? Don't you think this is the cutest kitten in the whole Minecraftia?"  
Her mom looked down to see who her daughter was with and gasped when she saw me. "M-m-m-MinecraftUniverse?" I nodded and stood up.  
"I am sorry mam. Your daughter here wanting to show me this cat." I pointed to the pen and how the girl was jsut looking in.  
"Of course." her mother said, still in shock. I guess being with Team Crafted had its advantages like aking everyone around you shocked outta their freakin minds. "Baby girl," she leaned down next to her daughter. "I'm sorry but we just dont have enough diamonds for her." the little girl looked down, upset.  
The mom took her daughter's hand and lead her away to look the other animals. I smiled and looked down at the kitten again. "See something you like?" I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
"uhh, I... Uhh..." I stuttered as I gazed at her. I cleared my throat. "Actually yea. I'd like to get this kitten." I pointed to the one that the little girl was looking at.  
She smiled at me. "Right away." she walked into the back and from behind the glass I saw her pick up the kitten.  
We walked over to the checkout counter and I couldn't help but looking at her. She was beautiful. She at flowing light brown hair to about her mid-back and blue eyes I could just get lost in. She somehow had black cat ears and a fluffy tail but I didn't question it. I cleared my throat again. "Excuse me, but I never caught your name."  
She looked up from trying the little bow around the kittens neck. "Because I never gave one." she smiled and laughed, her laugh was the most beautiful thing I ever heard.  
"Oh." was my brilliant responce.  
She giggled again and finished tying the bow. "It's Seegose. Seegose Victini." she said handing me the kitten.  
I nodded. "I'm Mi-" she cut me off.  
"You're MinecraftUniverse. Everyone knows that." she said, looking down at something below the counter but not something that was visible to me.  
I gave a nervous laugh. "I guess so. Seegose, I know we only just met but I'd like to take you out to dinner some time." she looked up, her blue eyes widening.  
"I.. Umm..." she stuttered and I laughed. She took a deep breath and nodded, her black cat ears twitching. "Yes." she smiled. I quickly grabbed a pen from near by and wrong on her hand the number for Team Crafted's base. I told her to ask for me and she smiled and nodded. I happen to glance over to see the mom and the little girl I was talking to ealier start to leave. I told her I had to go and she nodded and said she had to get back to work.  
I held the cat under the jacket I brought with me and quickly caught up to the little girl. "little girl." she stopped and turned around. "Look what I got for you." I knelt down and held the kitten she wanted out to her. Her eyes widened and she reached for the kitten and I gently put it in her arms.  
"Thank you Mister Universe." she said in shock, looking at the sleeping kitty in her arms.  
"Please, call me Jason." she smiled and handed the kitty over to her mom who was smiling brightly. She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around the little girl.  
"Thank you." her mother said and they headed off. I stood up, turning around and nearly running into Mitch.  
"What was that for?" he asked looking at the little girl and mother walking away.  
"That's my thanks for pretty much getting me a date." I flashed a smile and we laughed and started heading home.  
"Nice dood." Mitch punched her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlox's POV  
We all paced the floor and I'm sure Jerome was going to start losing his fur soon if Mitch didn't return ASAP. I looked up and stared at the door when I heard the Minecarts pull up and Jason and Mitch talking. I ran over to the door and nearly flung it open, luckily not actually riping it off its hinges. "It's about damn time you get back!" I say tight lipped. Jason and Mitch stared at each other and looked scared. "Get in here, Now." I told them. They came in like two lost puppies.  
"MITCH!" I heard Jerome scream and turned around just in time to see him takle Mitch to the floor in a tight embrace.  
"Hi," was the only word to escape him. He didn't bother hugging Jerome back and that confused me but I didn't question it.  
"Where were you guys?" Sky asked, looking at both of them.  
Mitch cleared his throat and backed away from Jerome. "Sorry, just needed a day away and I took Jason with me. Sorry if I'm stressed out of my damn mind and I can't just leave for a day and not get lectured when I get back." he glared at us then at Jerome. "'Specially you." He walked upstairs and all of us just kind of looked at each other.  
Jerome looked more hurt than if he was stabbed by Betty herself. "I..I.." he was at a loss for words then he just got up and walked upstairs, probably to check on Mitch.  
Jerome's POV  
I walked into my bedroom to see Mitch sitting on my bed, crying. "Biggums... I'm really sorry I said that stuff." he sniffled. I went over and leaned down in front of him. I pulled his hands away from his face.  
"I just don't understand, Mitch. You were so happy last night. I've been worried out of my mind all day. I fall asleep last night with you laying on my chest and I wake up and you're gone and no one could find you or Jason. I thought you might have ran away to be with him or something." I looked down, and just kinda faked a laugh, realizing how stupid that sounds. "I love you, Mitch. I'd kill for you and I'd die for you. Mitch, please don't do that to me again." he nodded and laid down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. I laid down and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I soon realized he fell asleep and I did soon as well, listening to his light breathing.  
Deadlox's POV  
Sky and I stared at each other after everyone had gone to bed after this stressful day. He kissed my lips gently before picking me up and leading me to our room (his room). "Sky?" he set me down on his bed.  
"Yea?" He kissed my neck repeatedly.  
"Aren't you scared of me?" I mean, I could kill you like that" I snapped my fingers. "You act like you don't even care."  
He looked up and shrugged. "Because I don't. Deadlox, I love you and you mean the world to me. Vampire or not, I trust you." I smiled andmoved his head to the side and kissed his neck. I snowly let my fangs come out and scrap it and I heard a little gasp. A trickle of blood flowd out and I ran and grabbed a towel to cover it with. "Deadlox, I'm fine." he said holding the towel against his neck. I kissed him and he removed the towel.  
"Sky, put it back on or else I'm going to do something I regret." I said against his lips and he mumbled what sounded like a no.  
"Deadlox, you haven't had blood in a while, drink." he tilted his head to the side again.  
"No," I said. "I don't want to lose control and end up killing you." he got up and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a pocket knife that he had in there and walked back. He kissed my lips then looked down at his hands. I followed his gaze and saw the knife against his wrist. "Sky. Please, don't do this. I'm scared. You're scaring me." I told him.  
he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Prove to me that I can trust you." I shakily sighed and took a deep breath. I grabbed his wrist and brought it up to my lips. Slowly, I kissed it a few times and then sunk my fangs into his skin. he gasped and closed his eyes. I didn't drink, I just let the blood flow into my mouth. The taste of his blood made my senses go wild. I swollowed and dragged my lips away from his skin. I kissed him and I felt his tounge enter my lips. I wrapped mine with his and intertwined our fingers. I flipped us over and pushed him down. He gasped, looking up at me. I took hold of his glasses and set them on his bedside table. His bright buddery eyes met my red ones. He took my headphones off and kissed me.

I stripped in down to his boxers and slowly kissed now his chest. "Deadlox..." he moaned and twisted his fingers in my hair. I got to his boxers and kissed his bulge before taking them off. His cock came out and I grabbed and squeezed it lightly. I kissed the tip slowly, loving the way Sky moaned my name.

"The more you moan, the slower I'm going to go." I teased him by licking the underside. He tried to moan quietly by he couldn't sneak it past my super hearing. I look at him, smirking. "You can't sneak that past me." I slowly, almost not at all, stroked his cock and he was thrusting into my hand. He glared at me and flipped us over, stripping me fully naked.

He gasped, like it was the first time. "It's been a long time since I've seen you like this Deadlox." His lips met mine and he thrusted his hips against mine, causing me to gasp.

He moved down my body and took my cock into his mouth then stuck three of his fingers in my mouth. I was nervous because I didn't want to hurt him but I suck of his fingers anyway.

THIRD PERSON POV

Sky gently moved his hands down to Deadlox's hole, circling it before pushing one digit in. Deadlox gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Sky moaned causing the vibrations to make Deadlox even hornier. While doing so, he added another finger and scissored his fingers. Deadlox moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tight, nearly ripping them.

Before Sky could add his last finger, Deadlox moaned out. "Sky, just fuck me already." Sky sucked hard on Deadlox's cock before pulling it out of his mouth and kissing Deadlox. Sky lined himself up at Deadlox's hole, met his eyes and slammed into him. Deadlox gasped causing his fangs to fall out. Sky thrust into him hard and fast causing Deadlox to thrust his hips up to met Sky's.

"ohhh," Sky moaned out. "You are so tight." he grunted out and pushed in again. Deadlox pushed Sky down and rode him. He bounced up and down on Sky's cock, moaning out, feeling Sky's fingers dig into his shoulders. Deadlox knelt down and kissed Sky.

He moaned out. "Sky.. I'm going to..." He let out a loudish moan and came on Sky's stomach and chest and a bit on his own. Sky held onto Deadlox's hips, still thrusting into his oversensitive body. A few thrust later, Sky moaned louder than Deadlox, filling Deadlox to the brim.

Sky pulled out of him and Deadlox looked at him hungrily. Sky held out his wrist and Deadlox bit into him and drunk Sky's blood for a minute or two before pulling away, licking and healing him up. "Deadlox?" he asked. Deadlox looked up at smiled at him. "You know I love you, right?"

Deadlox's POV

I laid down on his chest, listening to his heart slow down to it's even pace. He lifted my chin and his lips met mine. I laughed a bit, kissing him again.  
"You may have mentioned it, once or twice." He smirked. "Or a billion times." He smirk faded and I laughed again. "But I never get tired of hearing it." my smile fell from my face and I sat up quickly.  
"What's wrong?" he sat up next to me, grasping my hand. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and let tears fall down my face. "Deadlox, why are you crying?" He lifted my face away from his shoulder and brushed my bangs away from my eyes.  
"I... I just realized that..." I took a deep breath trying to stop the tears. "I just realized that I'm never going to die. That you're going to get older and I'm going to leave." He looked at me for a second then a few tears leaked out of his eyes.  
"You aren't going to leave me. I won't let you!" he sobbed and we held each other as we cried realizing that we eventually won't have this. We kissed and wrapped our arms around each other before falling into a deep nightmarish sleep.


End file.
